eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 33 - Tyrion VIII
Tyrion VIII ist das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister befindet sich an Bord der Selaesori Qhoran, die sich auf dem Weg nach Meereen befindet. Auf der Fahrt schließt er langsam Frieden mit Hella und unterhält sich auch mit dem Roten Priester Moqorro, der Daenerys Targaryen den Glauben an R'hllor näherbringen soll. Schließlich nähern sie sich der gefährlichen Küste Valyrias, da Moqorro die schnellste Route in die Sklavenbucht nehmen will. Synopsis An Bord der Selaesori Qhoran Tyrion Lennister befindet sich an Bord der Kogge Selaesori Qhoran, die sieben Tage zuvor Volantis verlassen hat. Es ist der erste Tag auf See, an dem er Hella an Deck sieht. Tyrion hatte in Volantis dafür gesorgt, dass sie auch die Zwergin mit auf das Schiff nehmen, denn sie hatte Tyrion leid getan. Nun ist es Abend, und der Rote Priester Moqorro hat gerade sein Nachtfeuer mittschiffs in einem Kohlebecken entfacht, um mit der Mannschaft zu beten. Moqorro ist ein dunkelhäutiger Hüne mit weißem Haar, größer als Ser Jorah Mormont und doppelt so breit wie dieser. Er trägt eine scharlachrote Robe, ist im Gesicht mit Flammen tätowiert und führt einen fast zwei Meter großen Eisenstab mit einem Drachenkopf an der Spitze bei sich, der grüne Flammen speit, wenn er das Stabende auf den Boden stampft. Er wird von fünf Sklavenkriegern der Flammenden Hand begleitet. Tyrion hat die Gebete nun schon so oft gehört, dass er sie fast mitsprechen kann, und auch wenn er überhaupt nichts von deren Inhalt hält, ist er klug genug, R'hllor auf dem Schiff einen gewissen Respekt zu zollen. Jorah hat Tyrion auf dem Schiff die Ketten abgenommen, wofür er ihm sehr dankbar ist. Die Selaesori Qhoran ist ein tiefes und schweres Schiff mit einem großen Frachtraum und einem einzigen Mast zwischen hohen Aufbauten an Bug und Heck. Der Kapitän des Schiffs ist ein schlecht gelaunter, hartherziger Mann, der schlecht Cyvasse spielt und noch schlechter verlieren kann. Ihm dienen vier Maate und 50 Sklavenruderer mit eintätowierter Galionsfigur. Drei der Maate und drei Viertel der Mannschaft sind glühende Anhänger R'hllors. Ob auch der Kapitän dazugehört, kann Tyrion nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber für diese Reise scheint ohnehin Moqorro der heimliche Kapitän des Schiffs zu sein. Hella beobachtet das Abendgebet von einer Holztreppe aus, die vom Heck hinunter aufs mittlere Deck führt, und ihr Hund Knirsch ist bei ihr. Tyrion ruft ihr leise zu und bietet ihr seine Hilfe an, doch Hella duckt sich, entschuldigt sich und verschwindet wieder nach unten in ihre Kabine, die sie sich mit ihrem Hund und ihrem dressierten Schwein Hübsche teilt. Tyrion wird von der Mannschaft "Ohne-Nase" genannt und ständig reibt ihm jemand den Kopf, weil das auf Essos Glück bedeutet, und so kann er es Hella nicht verdenken, dass sie sich weitestgehend versteckt hält, zumal es bei den Seeleuten heißt, dass Frauen auf See Unglück bringen. Tyrion empfindet Mitleid mit Hella, da er versteht, dass sie ihn hassen muss, weil die Männer, die ihren Bruder Oppo umgebracht haben, diesen für Tyrion gehalten haben. Ständig hört Tyrion Hella in ihrer Kabine weinen. Tyrion unterhält sich mit Moqorro und Jorah Nach dem Abendgebet zerstreuen sich die Männer, während Moqorro bei dem Feuer bleibt und wie jede Nacht Wache hält bis zum Morgengrauen. Moqorros eigentliche Aufgabe ist es, im Auftrag des Hohepriesters Benerro zu Daenerys Targaryen zu reisen, um ihr den Glauben an R'hllor näherzubringen. Tyrion setzt sich ihm gegenüber, aber Moqorro ignoriert ihn zunächst, weil er in den Flammen versunken ist auf der Suche nach einer Vision. Schließlich bemerkt er Tyrion doch und begrüßt ihn freundlich. Tyrion fragt ihn, was er in den Flammen gesehen habe. Moqorro antwortet in der Gemeinen Zunge, die er fast akzentfrei beherrscht, dass er Drachen gesehen habe, alte und junge, falsche und echte, und außerdem Tyrion, wie er zwischen ihnen steht, einen langen Schatten wirft und faucht. Tyrion erkennt, dass Moqorro ihm vielleicht nur schmeicheln will, und er ist sich gar nicht so sicher, ob er Daenerys überhaupt so bald sehen will, denn er fürchtet, dass sie ihn sofort an ihre Drachen verfüttern könnte. Tyrion beschwert sich trotzdem über die langsame Geschwindigkeit, mit der das Schiff vorwärts kommt, und er fragt Moqorro, ob der Namensgeber des Schiffs vielleicht eine Schildkröte gewesen sei. Moqorro erklärt ihm, "Selaesori Qhoran" bedeute so viel wie "Duftender Haushofmeister". Tyrion findet allerdings die Übersetzung "Stinkender Haushofmeister"Dieser Name könnte eine Andeutung auf Quaithes Prophezeiung sein‚ die Daenerys vor einem „parfümierten Seneschal“ gewarnt hatte, siehe: IX-Daenerys II. weitaus passender, bedankt sich für die Information und zieht sich in die enge und übel riechende Kabine zurück, die er sich mit Jorah teilt. Tyrion erzählt Mormont von Hella, und insgeheim ärgert er sich darüber, dass sie und ihr Bruder sich die Namen "Groschen" und "Hella" gegeben haben, die beiden kleinsten Münzen, die es gibt. Jorah und Tyrion streiten ein wenig darüber, wie sie mit Hella umgehen sollen, denn Tyrion möchte ihr gern helfen. Jorah jedoch ist Hellas Schicksal gänzlich egal, und er drückt sich an Tyrion vorbei nach draußen auf Deck. Tyrion denkt darüber nach, warum Jorah so ein verbitterter und mürrischer Mann ist, aber er erklärt es sich damit, dass Jorah gleich zwei Mal in seinem Leben in die Verbannung geschickt worden ist. Tagsüber schreitet Jorah meist auf Deck auf und ab und hält Ausschau, so als könne er das Schiff so beschleunigen. Tyrion denkt auch an Jon Connington bzw. Greif zurück, der ebenfalls sehr mürrisch gewesen war, aber immerhin war die Mannschaft der Scheuen Maid unterhaltsamer gewesen als die der Selaesori Qhoran. Auch die Tage auf dem Meer sind langweiliger als die auf der Rhoyne, wo es ständig etwas zu sehen gab, und sei es nur die nackte Septa Lemore. Tyrion pickst sich täglich mit einem Messer in die Zehen, um zu überprüfen, ob er sich mit den Grauschuppen angesteckt hat, und dieses tägliche Ritual ist fast schon das spannendste am ganzen Tag. Die Nächte sind allerdings noch schlimmer, denn schlafen kann Tyrion kaum, weil er ständig Alpträume von den Steinmenschen, der Gram und seinem Vater Tywin Lennister hat. Hella macht Tyrion Vorwürfe Ein zweiter Höhepunkt des Tages ist das Abendessen, das zwar nicht gut, dafür aber reichlich ist, und so geht Tyrion in die Kombüse, ein enger und unbequemer Raum, den Tyrion am liebsten für sich allein hat, denn er versteht die Witze und die Sprache der dicht gedrängten Seeleute nicht. Da der Kapitän offensichtlich Bücher mag, gibt es drei davon an Bord, die ebenfalls in der Kombüse aufbewahrt werden: eine Sammlung schlechter Seemannspoesie, das Abenteuer einer jungen Bettsklavin aus Lys und den vierten und abschließenden Band über Das Leben des Triarchen Belicho. Tyrion hat alle drei Bücher bereits nach drei Tagen ausgelesen, aber da er die Geschichte des Sklavenmädchen am unterhaltsamsten findet, nimmt er sich dieses Buch nun erneut vor. Während er isst und liest, kommt Hella in die Kombüse, doch als sie Tyrion erblickt, erschrickt sie und entschuldigt sich bei ihm. Tyrion lädt sie ein, etwas zu essen, aber Hella lehnt ab. Bevor sie wieder verschwinden kann, ruft Tyrion ihr hinterher, dass sie nicht ewig davonlaufen könne. Hella wird trotzig und entgegnet, auch Tyrion laufe davon, der aber erwidert, dass er im Gegensatz zu ihr immerhin ein Ziel habe. Sie erinnert Tyrion daran, wie wütend Joffrey Baratheon auf seiner Hochzeit geworden war, als Tyrion sich geweigert hatte, mit ihr und ihrem Bruder zu tjostieren. Sie fragt ihn, was daran so schlimm gewesen wäre, die Leute für einen Augenblick zum Lachen zu bringen. Als sie von ihrem Bruder spricht, kommen ihr erneut Tränen, woraufhin Tyrion ihr sein Mitgefühl ausspricht. Hella erzählt, dass sie und ihr Bruder Königsmund noch in der Nacht nach der Hochzeit verlassen haben, denn Oppo befürchtete, dass man sie verdächtigen und foltern könnte, falls man sie zu Fassen bekäme. Sie fuhren nach Tyrosh, wo sie einen kleinwüchsigen Jongleur kannten. Dieser war zwar schon alt, dafür aber sehr beliebt und eine Art Institution auf dem Brunnen des Trunkenen Gottes. Dann aber fand man seinen Körper vor dem Trios-Tempel, in drei Teile zerhackt, und jeder Teil steckte einem der drei Köpfe der Statue des Trios im Maul. Als man die drei Teile zusammenlegte, fand man den Kopf nicht, der vermutlich bereits auf dem Weg zu Cersei Lennister war. Hella fragt Tyrion, ob der Jongleur ihm auch leid tue, denn auch er sei wegen Tyrion gestorben, und sein Blut klebe an Tyrions Händen. Die Worte treffen Tyrion hart. Er wehrt sich, indem er erklärt, nur an den Händen seiner Schwester und der Mörder würde Blut kleben. Er selbst habe zwar seinen Vater, eine Hure und auch andere Menschen getötet, nie aber einen Zwerg. Als er erklärt, er lasse sich nicht die Schuld für den Tod von Hellas Bruder in die Schuhe schieben, schüttet sie ihm einen Becher Wein ins Gesicht, bevor sie hinausstürmt. Tyrion hat nie viel mit anderen Kleinwüchsigen zu tun gehabt, da sein Vater sie allesamt von Lennishort und Casterlystein ferngehalten hatte, um nicht an Tyrion erinnert zu werden. Später hatte Tyrion gehört, Haus Vogler beherberge einen Zwergennarren, auf den Fingern diene ein Zwergen-Maester und auch bei den Schweigenden Schwestern sei eine Zwergin, aber er hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt sie kennenzulernen. Ferner gibt es Geschichten von einer ZwergenhexeVermutlich der Geist von Hochherz. in den Flusslanden und einer Zwergenhure in Königsmund, von der Cersei ihm einmal erzählt hatte, da sie es angeblich mit Hunden treibe. Sie hatte Tyrion angeboten ihm auch eine läufige Hündin zu besorgen, woraufhin er sie höflich gefragt hatte, ob sie sich selbst damit meine. Auch Cersei hatte ihm damals Wein ins Gesicht geschüttet. Hella verzeiht Tyrion Tyrion sieht Hella eine Zeit lang nicht mehr, dann bricht ein stürmischer Tag an. Noch am Morgen war es windstill und ruhig gewesen, aber von Westen zieht das Unwetter heran, sodass die Mannschaft das Schiff bereit macht und Alles vertäut. Tyrion hatte schon einen Sturm auf der Meerenge erlebt, und daher wollte er nicht wieder unter Deck gehen, wo ihm nur schlecht geworden war. Der Wind treibt die Kogge eine Zeit lang vor sich her und bringt sie vom Kurs ab, und gegen Mittag hat sich hinter ihnen im Westen eine Sturmfront aufgebaut, während die See langsam rauer wird. Schließlich holt die Mannschaft das Segel ein. Tyrion klettert auf das Vorderdeck, wo er den Sturm erlebt und anschließend in Hochstimmung ist, umso mehr, als er Ser Jorah in ihrer Kabine in einer Pfütze Erbrochenen vorfindet. Nach dem Abendessen bleibt Tyrion noch etwas länger in der Kombüse, um sein Überleben mit dem Schiffskoch zu feiern, ausnahmsweise trinkt er dazu den schwarzen Teerrum der Mannschaft, den er ansonsten tunlichst vermeidet. Der Koch kann nur ein einziges unflätiges Wort in der Gemeinen Zunge sprechen, dafür spielt er aber recht gut Cyvasse, umso wilder, je betrunkener er ist. Tyrion gewinnt die erste Partie, doch die folgenden beiden verliert er. Benebelt von dem Rum torkelt Tyrion auf Deck, wo er Hella auf dem Vorderdeck sieht. Eigentlich will er sie in Ruhe lassen, doch dieses Mal spricht sie ihn an, bevor er verschwinden kann. Hella entschuldigt sich bei Tyrion wegen ihrer Vorwürfe. Hella erklärt, sie vermisse ihren Bruder sehr, und Tyrion muss intuitiv an Jaime denken. Hella erzählt, dass sie während des Sturms gemerkt habe, wie sehr sie doch an ihrem Leben hängt. Dann reden sie darüber, dass Tyrion einst einen Sänger habe zu Eintopf machen lassen, weil er ein Lied über ihn verfasst hatte, und Hella lächelt und sieht dabei tatsächlich einmal aus wie ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht 18 Jahren. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Vater ebenfalls kleinwüchsig gewesen war, ihre Mutter aber nicht. Ihr Großvater hatte ihren Vater mit drei Jahren an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft, doch er wurde ein so berühmter Mime, dass er sich freikaufen konnte. Er hatte alle Freien Städte und sogar Westeros besucht. In Altsass etwa war er unter dem Namen Hüpfende Bohne bekannt. Ihre Eltern sind beide bereits tot, und da Oppo nun auch tot ist, fragt sich Hella, wie es für sie nun weitergehen soll. An der Art und Weise, wie Hella das erzählt, ahnt Tyrion, dass sie ihn fragen will, ob er nicht Oppos Part übernehmen will. Hella erzählt, dass die Tjostshow die Idee ihres Vaters gewesen sei, der sogar das erste Schwein abgerichtet habe, dann aber zu krank gewesen war, um darauf zu reiten, also übernahm Oppo das Schwein und Hella den Hund. Sie sind einmal sogar vor dem Seeherrn von Braavos aufgetreten, der sich sehr gut amüsiert und sie reich belohnt habe. Tyrion fragt, ob Cersei sie dort in Braavos entdeckt habe, aber Hella erklärt, dass nicht Cersei, sondern ein Mann namens Oswell sie für Joffreys Hochzeit angeworben habe. Dann erklärt er Hella, dass sie nicht nach Neu Ghis oder Qarth, sondern nach Meereen unterwegs seien zu Daenerys Targaryen, der Drachenkönigin, wo sie ihr Kunststücke zeigen könne. Als Hella besorgt erklärt, dass sie nie lange an einem Ort geblieben seien und sie daher nicht wisse, wohin sie von Meereen aus gehen soll, beruhigt Tyrion sie, dass Daenerys ein großes Herz habe und sicherlich einen Platz für sie bei Hof finden werde. Zufrieden stellt Hella fest, dass dann ja auch Tyrion noch in ihrer Nähe sein wird, worüber sich Tyrion insgeheim nicht so sicher ist, denn er fürchtet den Zorn einer Targaryen auf einen Lennister. Seit diesem Gespräch sieht Tyrion Hella oft auf Deck, wie schon am folgenden Tag mit ihrem Schwein Hübsche. Hella gibt Tyrion ein paar Eicheln, und Hübsche frisst sie ihm aus der Hand. Seitdem essen sie abends auch meist gemeinsam, manchmal alleine, manchmal dicht gedrängt mit Moqorros Wachen, die Tyrion die "Fünf Finger" nennt, da sie genau fünf sind und der Flammenden Hand angehören. Bald schon übernimmt Hella Tyrions Namen für das Schiff, "Stinkender Haushofmeister", und er neckt sie, indem er Hübsche "Schinken" nennt. Auch versucht er, Hella Cyvasse beizubringen, doch gibt er schnell wieder auf. Dann kommt der Abend, an dem Hella Tyrion schließlich fragt, ob er nicht beim "Lanzenspiel" mitmachen wolle, aber er lehnt schroff ab, wobei er sich anschließend fragt, ob Hella nicht auch etwas anderes gemeint haben könnte, was er aber auch abgelehnt hätte. Moqorro erzählt von Valyria und seinen Visionen In der folgenden Nacht kann Tyrion erneut nicht schlafen, und so steigt er an Deck, das bis auf einen Maat und Moqorro verlassen ist. Es sind nur wenige Sterne zu sehen, vor allem im Westen, und im Nordosten leuchtet ein riesiger roter Mond vor einem blutfarbenem Hintergrund. Moqorro erklärt Tyrion, dass der Himmel über Valyria immer rot sei und dass der Sturm sie näher an die Küste gebracht habe, als der Mannschaft lieb sein würde. Tyrion muss an seinen Onkel Gerion Lennister denken, der mit der Lachender Löwe losgesegelt war, als Tyrion 18 Jahre alt gewesen ist, um die verlorene Lennister-Klinge Lichtbrüller und andere Schätze zu suchen, die das Verhängnis von Valyria vielleicht überstanden haben. Tyrion hatte Gerion begleiten wollen, doch sein Vater hatte es ihm verboten. Zehn Jahre ist er nun schon verschollen. Tywin hatte seinem jüngerem Bruder Männer hinterher geschickt, die Gerions Spur bis nach Volantis verfolgen konnten. Dort hatte sich die Hälfte von Gerions Mannschaft anscheinend von ihm abgewandt, und er hatte Sklaven einstellen müssen, da kein freier Mann mit einem Schiff in das Rauchende Meer fahren wollte. Tyrion vermutet, dass die Vierzehn Flammen hinter dem blutroten Horizont stecken, und Moqorro erklärt ihm, dass die Flammen das Feuer vom Zorn Gottes seien und es nicht ratsam sei, sich ihnen als Sterblicher zu nähern. Tyrion erinnert sich an die Schriften über das Verhängnis: damals sollen im Umkreis von 500 Meilen alle Berge auseinander gebrochen sein und Feuer und Rauch ausgespuckt haben. Die Flammen waren so heiß gewesen, dass selbst die Drachen davon verzehrt worden seien, und Paläste, Tempel und ganze Städte verschwanden in Erdspalten. Seen kochten, Berge spuckten Lava 300 Meter in die Höhe, und aus roten Wolken regnete es Drachenglas und schwarzes Dämonenblut. Im Norden erhob sich die Erde und sackte dann in sich zusammen, sodass aus der ursprünglichen schmalen Seestraße das Rauchende Meer wurde, das das Land überschwemmte. Valyria, die stolzeste Stadt der Welt, und die Länder des Langen Sommers wurden an nur einem Tag vernichtet und überflutet. Tyrion will wissen, ob der Kapitän den Fluch, dass jedes Schiff, dass die Küste Valyrias sieht, dem Untergang geweiht sei, auf die Probe stellen wolle, aber Moqorro erklärt, dass er dem Kapitän befohlen habe, den schnellsten Weg nach Meereen zu wählen, da auch noch andere auf dem Weg zu Daenerys seien und sie sich beeilen müssten. Tyrion entschließt sich, Moqorro lieber nicht vom Jungen Greif und der Goldenen Kompanie zu erzählen, stattdessen fragt er, ob er Daenerys' Feinde in den Flammen gesehen habe. Moqorro antwortet, dass er nur einen gesehen habe: ein verschlungenes Ding mit zehn Armen und einem schwarzen Auge, das auf einem Meer aus Blut segelt.Damit ist vermutlich der Krake auf dem Wappen von Haus Graufreud bzw. die Eiserne Flotte gemeint. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf dem Sommermeer spielen Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 33